Alexandra's Monologue
by Readerchick72
Summary: Just something I wrote for school last year.


** "I'm going out for a while," Atticus, my brother, was saying. "You folks'll be in bed when I come back, so I'll good night now." Jem and Scout went to the window and watched Atticus leave. My name is Alexandra and my brother Atticus has two children, Jeremy Atticus or Jem, and Jean Louise or Scout. I am staying with him to help raise Jem and Scout since their mother died when they were young. I am sure that Atticus is going to see Tom Robinson. Tom is a black man who is being accused of raping Mayella Ewell. Atticus is defending him in court on Monday. **

**"Why aren't you going to bed?" I heard Scout ask Jem as I passed his room. **

**"I'm goin' downtown for a while." Jem replied. Jem is probably going to follow Atticus, and Scout and Dill will want to go with him. 'Oh, well I'll leave them be for now. But if they get into any unsullied or illicit activities again they're going to get it.' About two or three minutes later Scout, Dill, and Jem left. I decided that I should most likely follow them. **

**First, they went to Dill's window and Jem whistled. Dill crawled out the window a few minutes later. We walked past Mrs. Dubose's house and eight other houses. The south side of the town square was completely deserted. There was a light on in the county toilet. As I rounded the corner, I spotted Atticus's car parked in front of the bank. I shoulda seen Atticus Finch, Attorney-at-Law written on his door but the light was off. **

**"Maybe he's visitin' Mr. Underwood," Jem was saying. Mr. Underwood was the writer and editor of _The Maycomb Tribune_. He could just look out of his window to cover the jailhouse and courthouse news. I crossed to the other side of the street to Mr. Link Deas's store. I watched the children walk up the street to where a light bulb was lighting up the dark street. **

**"That's funny jail doesn't," I could just barely hear Jem say so I moved up the road just a bit, "have an outside light." When I looked toward the light, I saw that it was just an extension cord hanging over the door. Atticus was sitting under the light reading the newspaper, oblivious to the bugs over his head.**

**Scout made to run towards my brother but Jem caught her saying, "Don't go to him he might not like it. He's alright, let's go home." They were walking across the square when four dusty cars came from the Meridian highway. The cars went around the square and stopped in front of the jail. Nobody got out of the cars for a couple of minutes. Atticus folded the newspaper and dropped it into his lap. He appeared as though he had been expecting them. The car doors opened and men stepped out of all the doors. Jem looked up the sidewalk and they shot down the road to Tyndal's Hardware. **

**"He in there, Mr. Finch?" one man asked. **

**"He is and he's asleep. Don't wake him," Atticus told the men. Oh goodness gracious, they are going to try and hurt Atticus if he does not move. One of the nauseating things I later realized was that the men were speaking in whispers. **

**"You know what we want. Get away from the door, Mr. Finch," a country man I recognized as Walter Cunningham. **

**"You can turn around and go home again, Walter," Atticus articulated. "Heck Tate is around here somewhere.**

**"The hell he is," one of the other country folks stated. "Heck's bunch's so deep in the woods they won't get out till mornin'"**

**"Indeed? Why so?" Atticus inquired. **

**"Called 'em off on a snipe hunt. Didn't you think a'that, Mr. Finch?" was the succinct answer. I began trying to ignore the conversation and focus on the men's discernable body language. A man in the back looked like he wanted to dismember my brother, but hand grabbed his arm to hold him back. I saw Jean Louise break out of Jem's grip and dash towards Atticus.**

**She jumped into the middle of the group and said, "Hey, Atticus." I internally groaned at her asinine actions. Just before Scout ran toward Atticus, he was looking around the aggregation at the back and spotted me. Scout later told me that as she looked at her father she saw flash of raw fear flew through his eyes. Dill and Jem followed Scout and stepped out of the shadows. Atticus stood from his chair though he was moving slowly, kind of like every step pained him. He set down his paper and adjusted it's creases carefully. His fingers were trembling with fear.**

**"Go home, Jem. Take Scout and Dill home," Atticus judiciously commanded Jem. Although I was accustomed to prompt, if not usually cheerful acquiescence to Atticus's dictum, but from the way Jem was standing he was not going to leave.**

**"Go home, I said." **

**Atticus and Jem's fists both went to their hips and as they turned away from me, I realized how alike they were.**

**"Son, I said go home," Atticus told Jem once more. That boy was so headstrong it is going to get him wounded one day, and nobody will be there to palliate the pain.**

**"I'll send him home," a large man said. He grabbed Jem roughly by the collar so hard he nearly lifted Jem off the ground.**

**"Don't you touch him," Scout accosted the man, she screamed and kicked the man in a sensitive spot. Atticus put his hand on Scout's shoulder and told her something.**

**"You got fifteen seconds to get 'em outa here," someone growled. I took a few steps towards the children but Atticus gave me the slightest shake of his head. Giving me a silent "stay where you are." It seemed as though Atticus was trying to make Jem respect him. Scout looked around the circle and I sulked back into the shadows. The night was warm but the men's overalls and denim shirts were buttoned all the way to the up. I concluded that the men were hard-hearted and malevolent. **

**"Hey, Mr. Cunningham," Scout greeted Walter Cunningham. After Scout started talking to Walter, I decided to leave and pray I stayed inconspicuous. **

**I strolled down the street whilst staying in the shadows. As I reached the house, I looked around to be sure nobody was waiting for me. When I got into the house, I took a quick minute to wash up for bed and changed into my nightgown. Then went to lie down and reflect on what happened tonight.**

**This is not the first time they have down something illicit or asinine. They're just children but they could at least stay away from Atticus's work, especially when they are not involved. Dill has really stirred up their vexation in Arthur Radley, but has been inordinately kind to Jean Louise. I think he might just like her as more than a friend. Some nights when I look out the window or am sitting on the porch during summer, I see Dill give Scout a goodnight kiss. She thinks I haven't noticed, but I have watched them bond for a while now and form an awfully good relationship. I drifted into a soft sleep and I heard the door open and close as Atticus and the children came home.**


End file.
